<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Call the Wind Maria by arielseagullwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125334">They Call the Wind Maria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielseagullwings/pseuds/arielseagullwings'>arielseagullwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Musical Theater - Fandom, Paint Your Wagon - Fandom, Patrick Troughton - Fandom, Period Drama AU - Fandom, Sir Francis Drake (1960) - Fandom, bbc - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBC, Other, Paint Your Wagon, Patrick Troughton - Freeform, Sir Francis Drake (1960), musical theater, period drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielseagullwings/pseuds/arielseagullwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for the character Gazio, played by Patrick Troughton in the Sir Francis Drake (1960) episode The Bridge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gazio, Prison Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Call the Wind Maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched an episode of an 1960's british TV Show called Sir Francis Drake. The episode was called The Bridge, and it haved Patrick Troughton (most noun as the Second Doctor) acting in the role of a emprisoned portuguese revolutionary called Gazio, wich who i really fell in love. So i haved the idea of making a songfic with him in the prison, with the song They Call the Wind Maria, from the movie musical Paint Your Wagon. I think it haved an air of melancholy that we really can relate with the character of Gazio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month in that damned spanish prison... Gazio looked to the little portrait that carried in the medal around his neck, of his beloved of black hair and velvet eyes.</p><p>The other prisoners started a chorus, as a way to maintain the madness far, far away from their heads:</p><p>-Maria, Maria </p><p>They call the wind Maria...</p><p> </p><p> Looking through his cell, Gazio started to acompany their singing:</p><p>-Away out here they got a name </p><p>For rain and wind and fire </p><p>The rain is Tess, the fire's Jo </p><p>And they call the wind Maria </p><p>Maria blows the stars around </p><p>And sends the clouds a-flyin' </p><p>Maria makes the mountains sound </p><p>Like folks were up there dyin'</p><p> </p><p>The other prisoners cried wile continuing to moan: </p><p>-Maria, Maria...</p><p> </p><p>-They call the wind Maria...</p><p>Gazio keeped singing, with a voice way more higher, like hoping someone to listen it:</p><p>  -Before I knew Maria's name </p><p>And heard her wail and whining </p><p>I had a girl and she had me </p><p>And the sun was always shining </p><p>But then one day I left my girl </p><p>I left her far behind me </p><p>And now I'm lost, so gol-durned lost </p><p>Not even God can find me...</p><p> </p><p>The chorus also repeated it, and had the impression that people of other cells acompanied them: </p><p>-Maria, Maria </p><p>They call the wind Maria...</p><p> </p><p> The portuguese Gazio spelled a tear of his eye and moaned, before continuing:</p><p>-Out here they got a name for rain </p><p>For wind and fire only </p><p>But when you're lost and all alone </p><p>There ain't no word but lonely </p><p>And I'm a lost and lonely man </p><p>Without a star to guide me </p><p>Maria, blow my love to me </p><p>I need my girl beside me...</p><p> </p><p>Them voices fulfilled the entire prison, singing:</p><p>-Maria, Maria </p><p>They call the wind Maria...</p><p> </p><p>And tired, the poor portuguese finished his scream:</p><p>-Maria, Maria, blow my love to me!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will left the link of the episode and of the song, and i hope you all enjoy this strange idea for a fanfic:</p><p>www.dailymotion.com/video/x6ce…<br/>www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbDN7o…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>